femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Banacek (The Adventures of Superseven)
Sasha Banacek (Milena Gardasevic) is a treacherous double agent who appears in three episodes of the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven", which appeared on YouTube from 2011-2015. Sasha appears in the 2012 episodes, "Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill - Part Uno" (episode 22), "Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill - Part Duo" (episode 22), and "Kill or Die Trying" (episode 23). Operation: Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill - Part Uno (episode 21) In this episode, we see the beautiful double agent in bed with Superseven (Jerry Kokich). She is dressed in a purple nighty over a bra and panties, smoking a cigarette with her sunglasses on. Upon the floor is the disgarded clothes and belongings. Sasha tells Superseven that she understands why they call him "Super". She reminds him of their lovely night together in Istanbul. The two get their facts mixed up and argue about the details, but they both say that they "remember it well". Sasha has a definite Eastern European accent and speaks about herself in the third person. Superseven tells her that it is a shame that she is a double agent for W.E. and T.H.E.Y., and that he could arrange for such talents for her to work with T.H.E.M. Sasha responds that she would be "working under him, perhaps?" After arranging to have a dinner meeting together, Superseven excuses himself to use the bathroom. While he is gone, she receives a call on her cell phone which she has placed in her panties. She is told to eliminate Superseven, which she is disappointed in hearing. She assures the caller that she will take care of it at their dinner meeting that night. She arranges for an extra $50,000 to be paid to her for the job, since Sasha has grown fond of Superseven. Operation: Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill - Part Duo (episode 22) In the follow-up episode, the beautiful double agent Sasha Banacek is having an intimate dinner with Superseven. Sasha tells him that the owner was a friend, and arranged to have the restaurant all to themselves. They order two glasses of wine from the bartender who slips in a poison pill into one of the glasses. After the glasses are delivered, the two take turns switching the glasses. Finally, Superseven fools Sasha with the last switcheroo, and excuses himself to use the restroom. While he is gone, Sasha is visited at the table by Sandra West who tells her that she is there to see that she doesn't get $50,000 richer. Sasha informs her that she is pointing a silencer at her from under the table. Sandra shoots the waiter who has a pistol aimed at her. Sasha then demands that Sasha drink from her glass, telling her that she has a 50-50 chance that the poison is in it. By contrast, she has no chance if she shoots her. Sasha takes a sip and immediately clutches her throat and then goes limp. A commotion happens inside the restroom where Superseven is taking out an enemy agent. Sasha uses the distraction to lunge for the steak knife on the table in front of her. However, she is immediately shot by Sandra who still had her silencer pointed at her under the table. This time Sasha is dead, and the satisfied Sandra celebrates a little before leaving. When Superseven arrives back at the table, Sandra has already left, and he attempts to have their toast they were going to have earlier. He suddenly learns that Sasha is unresponsive, and upon further investigation sees that she is dead. He immediately suspects Sandra for the deed. Operation: Kill or Die Trying (episode 23) In this episode, we see four dragon head aliens in the W.E. Airship located somewhere over Saskatchewan. One of the aliens details the demise of Sasha at the hands of Sandra West. They describe her as an asset from the League of Assasins. Footage from the previous episode appears and the four of them prey their condolences saying that she was a reliable independent contractor. One of them tells the group that Sasha's sister blamed them for it and made some unwarented accusations. They show some footage from an old 1960's spy movie in which a girl is shot in the back by a motorized gun that comes out of the paneling behind her. Trivia *Milena Gardasevic appeared as one of the four Stilettos in the 2012 episode "The Captive" in the action comedy web series "The Adventure of Superseven". Gallery screenshot_14331.png 580874_304564259640832_1735028557_n.jpg 2xexp7.gif screenshot_14338.png 386847_304546886309236_56619227_n.jpg 2xext5.gif 488149_304557342974857_903180757_n.jpg 553456_304557399641518_1286971929_n.jpg 394682_304557366308188_1606056156_n.jpg screenshot_14339.png 2xexz0.gif screenshot_14336.png 2xey7x.gif screenshot_14340.png 2xeydx.gif screenshot_14341.png screenshot_14332.png screenshot_14333.png screenshot_14334.png screenshot_14335.png screenshot_2424.jpg 293096_307520906011834_1201122351_n.jpg 183770_307520932678498_199332634_n.jpg 2xf4rc.gif screenshot_14358.png screenshot_14354.png 2xf4l3.gif 2xf4w9.gif 2xf57e.gif screenshot_14355.png 542427_307520766011848_439543924_n.jpg screenshot_14357.png 2xf5po.gif 2xf60r.gif screenshot_14359.png screenshot_14360.png screenshot_2449.jpg 2xf65p.gif 2xf6rd.gif Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Sibling Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased